


Gillian

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: While working a case, Starsky learns that Hutch's new girlfriend, Gillian, is a high class prostitute working for criminals they're investigating.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Gillian


    GILLIAN
    
    Season 2, Episode 5
    
    Original Airdate: October 16, 1976
    
    Story by: Amanda Green
    Teleplay by: Benjamin Maselink
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: George McCowan
    
    Summary: While working a case, Starsky learns that Hutch's new girlfriend, Gillian, is a high class prostitute working for criminals they're investigating.   
    
    Cast: 
    

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Karen Carlson ... Gillian Ingrahm

Mike Kellin ... Al Grossman

Sylvia Sidney ... Olga Grossman

Doodles Weaver ... Eddie Hoyle

Diana Canova ... Nancy Rogers

Joanna Kerns ... Joy (as Joanna DeVarona)

Richard Foronjy ... Harry Blower

Marilyn Joi ... Pepper

Ted Grossman ... Evans (as Teddy Grossman)

Rex Knowles ... Ambulance Attendant

Daina House ... Girl (as Dana House)
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Torino**
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All units in the vicinity of Eighth and Marshall, a 415 in progress.
    
    HUTCH: This is Zebra 3. We are responding.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Parking Lot**
    
    HUTCH: It's Lonely. I don't think he's gonna be much of a witness.
    
    HOYLE: Hiya, Starpy, Hup. Is Lonely gonna be all right?
    
    HUTCH: He's dead, Eddie.
    
    HOYLE: Dead. No. No, he... No, we're going right now. We're going to dinner
    down at the mission.
    
    STARSKY: Eddie. He's dead.
    
    HOYLE: Dead? But... But tonight's special is cream tuna.
    
    STARSKY: It's okay, Eddie. Come on.
    
    HOYLE: But...
    
    STARSKY: It's all right. It's gonna be all right.
    
    HUTCH: Did you see what happened here?
    
    STARSKY: Come on over here. Eddie...
    
    HOYLE: Yeah?
    
    STARSKY: Did you see what happened?
    
    HOYLE: Well, sort of. I was standing over there, waiting for Lonely to get off work.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Where does he work, at the Stardust?
    
    HOYLE: Yeah, he sweeps up and cleans out the bathroom. And then he... He just came out, and these two guys jumped him.
    
    STARSKY: Do you have any idea why anybody would want to hurt Lonely?
    
    HOYLE: Well, who'd want to hurt us? What could we ever do? We're nothing.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HOYLE: He's my...
    
    STARSKY: Okay. It's okay. You wait right here, okay? Take it easy. Make sure he's okay before you leave. Oh, hey. Give him a ride down to the mission.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. Did you get anything?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Lonely was an independently wealthy man of leisure who cleaned toilets as a hobby.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, right.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Stardust Bookstore**
    
    BLOWER: Hi, fellas. What can I do for you?
    
    STARSKY: Forget the games, Harry. He's dead.
    
    HUTCH: Harry. Harry! Who are the guys that jumped Lonely?
    
    BLOWER: I don't know. Just a couple of guys. Came in here goofing off, picking stuff up, throwing it around, you know. So Lonely chased them out with his broom.
     
    HUTCH: Oh, you want me to believe that because Lonely chased these two guys out with a broom that they went out there and waited for him and beat him to death, huh?
    
    BLOWER: Well, they were some really strange people. I mean, weird eyes, you know.
    
    STARSKY: Would you be able to recognize these strange people if you saw them again, Harry?
    
    BLOWER: No. I wouldn't recognize anyone. I mean, they just looked like...
    
    HUTCH: Like anyone else, huh? What about the strange people with the weird eyes, Harry?
    
    BLOWER: I don't know nothing. Nothing. I wouldn't recognise anyone. What are you getting all worked up for? Lonely was nothing but an old wino. I mean, who cares if he lives or dies?
    
    STARSKY: Look in the mirror sometime, Harry. Ask yourself the same question. Fifty-cent charge for browsing.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Bowling Alley**
    
    STARSKY: Big 10, Nance. Lay it right down there. Let's see a strike. 
    
    ROGERS: Ha. 
    
    STARSKY: You're supposed to put it down that little wooden path.
    
    ROGERS: I like the noise.
    
    STARSKY: She likes the noise. Now, you wanna press that reset button.
    
    IMGRAM: Ken. Be careful.
    
    HUTCH: I'm sorry. Dave Starsky, this is Gillian Ingram.
    
    STARSKY: Hi.
    
    INGRAM: Oh, it's good to meet you at last. He talks about you all the time. Well, not all the time.
    
    STARSKY: Oh, this is Nancy. Nancy, this is Gillian Ing-
    
    INGRAM: Ingram.
    
    STARSKY: Ingram.
    
    ROGERS: Hi. I like your name.
    
    INGRAM: Oh, thank you. It's British. Dad named me after a lady he was in love with when he lived in England.
    
    STARSKY: Uh... Well, if you'll excuse us, I gotta give her a little instruction. 
    Push the button. Reset. 
    
    ROGERS: I pushed that one already.
    
    INGRAM: How are you?
    
    HUTCH: I'm fine.
    
    INGRAM: Oh. It's been so long since last night.
    
    HUTCH: I know. 
    
    INGRAM: Wanna sit down?
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah. How have you been?
    
    INGRAM: Without you all day.
    
    HUTCH: Something happened, didn't it?
    
    INGRAM: Mm-hm.
    
    HUTCH: I feel excited all the time.
    
    INGRAM: I know. I know. I'm in this room, and it is filled with balloons.
    
    HUTCH: Red.
    
    INGRAM: Yes. And then I'm worried, and I listen for that explosion. And I wonder which one's gonna break first.
    
    HUTCH: None of them. None of them.
    
    INGRAM: That'd be so nice. Impossible, but it'd be nice.
    
    STARSKY: Hey, are you guys gonna bowl? Hm?
    
    HUTCH: You wanna bowl?
    
    INGRAM: Sure.
    
    HUTCH: You still think you can beat me?
    
    INGRAM: Of course. Shoes. I need shoes.
    
    HUTCH: Right there. Right there.
    
    INGRAM: Ah.
    
    STARSKY: Ken?
    
    HUTCH: Okay, Starsk. Set them up. Watch this.
    
    MUSCLE: (on phone) I found her. She's with a guy named Hutchinson. Mrs. Grossman. He's a cop. Right.
    
    STARSKY: We're gonna beat you and we're gonna beat you bad.
    
    INGRAM: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: I'm sorry. What's wrong?
    
    INGRAM: Nothing.
    
    HUTCH: Gillian.
    
    INGRAM: Nothing. I... I love you. I really love you. No matter what happens, I love you.
    
    HUTCH: Nothing's gonna happen.
    
    ROGERS: Hey, you guys gonna bowl?
    
    STARSKY: Hey, Nancy's got a new idea. It's gonna revolutionize bowling.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, what's that?
    
    ROGERS: I try to miss the pins. Why are they called pins?
    
    STARSKY: Well, it's…
    
    
    
    
    INGRAM: Ken… I'm kind of tired tonight.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, so am I.
    
    INGRAM: No, um...
    
    HUTCH: You what?
    
    INGRAM: I'd like to go up alone tonight.
    
    HUTCH: Well, yeah. Sure.
    
    INGRAM: We won't go out tomorrow night at all.
    
    HUTCH: What if we get hungry?
    
    INGRAM: I'll fix a big breakfast.
    
    HUTCH: Well, at least let me walk you up to the door.
    
    INGRAM: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: Okay. I gotta get that fixed.
    
    INGRAM: Ken.
    
    HUTCH: I know. Good night.
    
    INGRAM: I love you. Good night.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Ingram’s Apartment**
    
    AL: The door was open, so we just helped ourselves. Mama made tea.
    
    GROSSMAN: Is that all you've got, tea bags? What kind of a davenport is this?
    
    INGRAM: I'm tired. I'm going to bed.
    
    AL: Where were you?
    
    INGRAM: Out.
    
    AL: With who?
    
    INGRAM: Robert Redford.
    
    GROSSMAN: Don't you get smart with my Al, little girl.
    
    INGRAM: Look, when I'm not working, it is my life, and don't try to tell me
    what to do with it.
    
    AL: Who do you think you're kidding? I own you like I own everything in this place. I paid for you. You are mine.
    
    INGRAM: Al, please. Please, I want out. I'm serious.
    
    AL: This has happened before, hasn't it?
    
    INGRAM: No. Not like this, no.
    
    AL: Oh, you mean this guy is, uh, different. He's, uh, special.
    
    INGRAM: Yes. Yes, he's special.
    
    AL: Sure, he's special, all right. He's a cop. Oh, yeah. We know all about this big, blond friend of yours. 
    
    GROSSMAN: We've spent a great deal of money and effort on this town since we came here. Al is about to become a very important man. I'm not gonna let you endanger all that by dating a cop.
    
    INGRAM: But Hutch doesn't know anything. I mean, he doesn't know anything.
    
    GROSSMAN: And he isn't going to find out anything. You be at the place tomorrow.
    We have a special friend stopping by for a visit. 
    
    AL: And after that, you break it off... with your cop friend, or we'll break
    it off permanently for both of you. You understand me?
    
    INGRAM: I understand you.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    STARSKY: Just don't drip any of that grape jelly all over my seats.
    
    HUTCH: Boysenberry.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: Boysenberry jelly.
    
    STARSKY: Boysenberry.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All units. All units in the vicinity of 12th and Main.
    A 4-15 in progress at 119-12th Street.
    
    HUTCH: This is Zebra 3. We are in the area and responding. It's Porno Row again.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah.
    
    HUTCH: What's going on down there?
    
    STARSKY: You got me. Hey.
    
    STARSKY: What?
    
    HUTCH: Good morning.
    
    STARSKY: Good morning. Hey.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah?
    
    STARSKY: Gillian?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Quite a lady.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Le Sex Shoppe**
    
    HUTCH: Hold it a second. Let me take a look. It's Mickey Stinger. What happened?
    
    PARAMEDIC: Someone worked him over pretty good. He's got a concussion. How bad, we don't know yet. This is getting to be a habit down here.
    
    HUTCH: You've noticed.
    
    STARSKY: What? Excuse me. Excuse me, pops. What is it? Swell. Just what I needed. This entitles the bearer to one free shine.
    
    HUTCH: Huggy. Yeah. Okay. What's wrong with your arm?
    
    STARSKY: Nothing. Hits me every eight or nine years or so.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, yeah? 
    
    STARSKY: Every time I go bowling. Hey, Hug. How's it shaking, Pepper?
    
    PEPPER: My counselor advised me to take the Fifth Amendment.
    
    HUTCH: What's going on?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, I was gonna ask you the same question.
    
    STARSKY: Like, who's messing up the streets?
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Starsky, these are good people down here. They take care of their own. They don't give you no trouble.
    
    HUTCH: Up till now. You know who killed Lonely?
    
    HUGGY: They didn't wanna kill him. They just wanted to show a little muscle.
    
    STARSKY: Like with Mickey.
    
    HUGGY: They want his shop. They want all the shops down here. Bookstores, peepshows, rubdowns, everything.
    
    HUTCH: Who's "they"?
    
    HUGGY: They are a cat named Grossman and his mother.
    
    STARSKY: His mother?
    
    HUGGY: Yeah. Came out here a couple of months ago from Cleveland. Syndicate heavyweights said if he could take hold the territory, they'd make him
    their main man out here.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, but his mother.
    
    HUGGY: Take it easy, will you? Where can we find this heart-warming team?
    
    HUGGY: Venus Massage.
    
    HUTCH: Venus Massage.
    
    STARSKY: Anything sacred anymore?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, I know what you mean.
    
    STARSKY: Sheesh!
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Venus Massage**
    
    JOY: Hello. Nice massage today to relieve all that anxiety and tension?
    
    HUTCH: Mr. Grossman.
    
    JOY: Who?
    
    HUTCH: Grossman. 
    
    STARSKY: Police.
    
    JOY: Now, I bet I could take that stiffness right out.
    
    STARSKY: Really?
    
    JOY: Mm-hm.
    
    HUTCH: Starsk.
    
    STARSKY: Maybe later.
    
    JOY: Okay.
    
    AL: Show the gentlemen in. You're police officers, is that correct?
    
    STARSKY: Correct.
    
    AL: What can we do for you, gentlemen?
    
    GROSSMAN: Oh, they seem like such nice boys, don't they, Al?
    
    HUTCH: This must be Mom.
    
    STARSKY: Really.
    
    AL: Yeah, yeah. Hey, Mom, I'd like you to meet, um...
    
    STARSKY: Starsky. Dave Starsky. Hiya.
    
    HUTCH: Ken Hutchinson.
    
    AL: Ken and Dave. This, Mrs. Grossman.
    
    GROSSMAN: Hello, boys. You can call me Olga. Would you like some hard candy?
    
    STARSKY: Uh… 
    
    HUTCH: No, thanks.
    
    STARSKY: No, thanks. Look, um, Olga, word out on the street is that you and your little boy here had Mickey Stinger roughed up, and you killed Lonely Bloggs.
    
    AL: Hey.
    
    GROSSMAN: Al!
    
    AL: You better watch that mouth there.
    
    GROSSMAN: Al! There's no need to get into a temper. It's all a misunderstanding. I don't think you boys know where you are. This is Grossman Enterprises. Novelties, tricks and puzzles. Here. Take it. Put it in your pocket. Souvenir from Grossman Tricks and Puzzles. 
    
    AL: This is a legitimate business.
    
    HUTCH: Does that include the massage parlour outside?
    
    GROSSMAN: What's wrong with that? Good, clean fun, helps pay the rent. Look, I'll show you how legitimate we are. I do the books. See? Look.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Oh… Well… we'll be around.
    
    GROSSMAN: Good. We've been asking for police protection. You seem like nice boys.
    
    AL: Mom, you think Gillian told him?
    
    GROSSMAN: What, and expose herself? Not a chance. I just hope the cops don't run
    into her visitor on the way out. Could prove embarrassing to the councilman to be seen here.
    
    STARSKY: Hey. You know something? Maybe that girl really can do something about my shoulder.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Okay?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, sure.
    
    STARSKY: Okay.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Venice Place**
    
    HUTCH: Keys. Keys. (on phone) Yeah, make it fast. 
    
    STARSKY: Hey.
    
    Hutch: Yeah, what do you want?
    
    STARSKY: Nothing. How you doing?
    
    HUTCH: I'm going out, that's what's doing.
    
    STARSKY: Mm. Oh, yeah. With Gillian.
    
    HUTCH: No, the Boston Strangler. Of course with Gillian.
    
    STARSKY: Well, have a good time.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, thanks, Mom. Oh, I'll be in early. (end) 
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Starsky’s Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Yeah, is Huggy there? Thanks. Yeah, Hug. Starsk. Yeah, Hug. I need a favour. Yeah, I want you to see what you can find out about a girl by the name of Gillian Ingram. Gillian. That's with a G. Yeah. Pretty name, yeah.  Yeah, I think she might work for Grossman. Yeah. Okay. Hey, Hug, look, uh, this is just between you and me, you got that? And not Hutch. Just you and me. Right.
    Yeah, thanks.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – In the Torino**
    
    HUTCH: It's like nothing I've ever known. We don't even have to do anything. I could just spend hours looking at her. That's what's so great. It's like last night. We didn't do anything. We just sat there and looked at each other. It was beautiful, you know?
    
    STARSKY: Terrific.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, and she smells so good. 
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All units in the vicinity. A 2-11 in progress at Stardust Adult Books, 1620 Marshall Street.
    
    STARSKY: Another porno. 
    
    HUTCH: And it's still us.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Street - Stardust Bookstore**
    
    BLOWER: Two guys just robbed my cashier. They went that way.
    
    HUTCH: You had a bad week, Harry.
    
    (Gunfight ensues.) 
    
    STARSKY: You okay?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    STARSKY: Cover me. Hutch? Hey, Hutch! Never did see them. Did you? I thought you got hit back there. What happened? You're shaking.
    
    HUTCH: I'm scared, Starsk, scared. I'm scared.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. Me too. Every time I pull this thing.
    
    HUTCH: No, that's not what I'm talking about. I froze. For the first time… I got to thinking… I could have gotten you killed.
    
    STARSKY: No way. You see the way they took off?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, but if they hadn't! I didn't move up the way you did. I didn't cover you. I didn't work the way we work.
    
    STARSKY: Forget it! Your mind was elsewhere. Come on.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Squad Room**
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Starsky.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Starsk. This is the Bear.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, what do you got? Well, you know that chick you put me onto? Gillian?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    HUGGY: Well, most I can find out is she's a high-class hooker. And you were right about her working for Grossman. She came out from Cleveland with him and his mother.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, okay. Thanks. Yeah, I'll be right there. Uh… Tailor shop. I gotta fix up some tan flares. Look… you fix up that shooting report, huh? I'll be back in, ah, no time.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Gillian’s Apartment**
    
    INGRAM: Who is it?
    
    STARSKY: Dave Starsky. Ken's friend.
    
    INGRAM: Hello.
    
    STARSKY: Hi. I'm sorry if I bothered you. I could have called, but-
    
    INGRAM: No. Absolutely no bother. You're welcome. You want to come in?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. I heard you typing. You working?
    
    INGRAM: Yeah, but writers like to be interrupted.
    
    STARSKY: This is a nice place.
    
    INGRAM: Thank you. Can I get you something? You want some beer or coffee or...
    
    STARSKY: Nothing, no. Nothing.
    
    INGRAM: Starsky.
    
    STARSKY: Hm? 
    
    INGRAM: What? 
    
    STARSKY: Hutch told me about that shop, that boutique you wanted to open up.
    
    INGRAM: Oh.
    
    STARSKY: Well, I've been looking for a kind of investment, so I figured this might help you as kind of starter. There's 1,600 there. I'll be able to get about three grand by next week.
    
    INGRAM: I don't understand.
    
    STARSKY: Well, it's an investment, you know. Like we're partners. There's one hitch. I think that when, uh… you decide to open your boutique, it shouldn't be
    here in town. It should be… back East, like… maybe Cleveland.
    
    INGRAM: You love him too, don't you? How'd you find out?
    
    STARSKY: Yesterday, when we went to Grossman's, I just happened to look in the back. He's gotta be told.
    
    INGRAM: Starsky. I love him. I love him. Does that count for anything?
    
    STARSKY: He's gotta know. One way or the other, he's gotta know. 
    
    INGRAM: I have no choice. I... I have no choice. I'll tell him tonight. 
    
    STARSKY: If you don't, I'll tell him in the morning. 
    
    INGRAM: Starsky? Wouldn't it be nice to be Hutch? In one lifetime, you have two people love you so much.
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Venus Massage**
    
    GROSSMAN: You don't see the door? It's for knocking. 
    
    INGRAM: Where's Al?
    
    GROSSMAN: Out.
    
    INGRAM: Where, out?
    
    GROSSMAN: None of your business, little girl.
    
    INGRAM: Doesn't really matter, because you'll do just as well.
    
    GROSSMAN: What's this?
    
    INGRAM: Keys. My apartment, my car, my safety deposit box. Everything your seedy
    little boy thought he bought and paid for me with.
    
    GROSSMAN: How dare you talk about my son like that.
    
    INGRAM: Let go of me. Let go of me.
    
    GROSSMAN: You didn't have a dime when my son found you. He picked you up out of the gutter.
    
    INGRAM: Well, I am out of the gutter now, and neither you or your cheap son better try and pull me back. And I said, let go.
    
    GROSSMAN: You hit me! You hit me. You hit me.
    
    
    **Exterior – Day – Venus Massage**
    
    AL: Gillian. Gillian!
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Venus Massage**
    
    GROSSMAN: She hit me. She hit me.
    
    AL: Mom, what happened? 
    
    GROSSMAN: She hit me. That little tramp hit me.
    
    AL: Mom, are you all right?
    
    GROSSMAN: We have no choice now, Al. You've got to finish her. There's too much at stake.
    
    AL: Kill her? 
    
    GROSSMAN: Your whole life is in front of you, Al. Your future, everything we've planned for. If we're not gonna lose it all now, you've got to take care of her.
    Because we don't know what she told him, we've gotta finish him too. Her boyfriend, the cop.
    
    
    
    **Interior – Day – Gillian’s Apartment**
    
    INGRAM: What are you doing here?
    
    AL: You, uh… shouldn't hit Mom.
    
    INGRAM: Al. Al.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Starsky’s Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Yeah.
    
    HUGGY: Hey, Starsky. It's Huggy.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah?
    
    HUGGY: Dig, I think that chick Gillian is about to get wasted.
    
    STARSKY: What are you talking about?
    
    HUGGY: Well, from what I hear, she and old lady Grossman had a battle, and I think sonny boy is on his way over to her apartment now. And when he gets hrough with her, I think he's going after Hutch.
    
    STARSKY: Okay, you call Hutch. You tell him to meet me at Gillian's as fast as he can.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Gillian’s Apartment**
    
    STARSKY: Gillian? Oh, my God. Gillian. Gillian. Come on. Come on, now. (on phone) Yeah?
    
    AL: Would this be Sergeant Hutchinson?
    
    STARSKY: Grossman?
    
    AL: How's that pretty girlfriend of yours? Are you standing there having a lot memories?
    
    STARSKY: You killed her. You gotta be out of your mind.
    
    AL: You'd like to get even, wouldn't you? Well, some things shouldn't be put off, Hutchinson. Like you getting reunited with that tramp girlfriend of yours.
    
    STARSKY: Where and when?
    
    AL: I'll be at the Royal Theatre in 20 minutes. Come alone. (end)
    
    STARSKY: (on phone) Detective Starsky. I want a coroner's lab and a crime- A coroner's team and a crime lab at 116 Berkley, apartment two-four. Twenty-four.
    Yeah. (end)
    
    HUTCH: What's going on?
    
    STARSKY: She's dead, Hutch. Grossman did it.
    
    HUTCH: Grossman? What are you talking about? Why would he want to kill her? What are you, crazy?
    
    STARSKY: Listen to me, buddy.
    
    HUTCH: I'm listening to what? What good is it? What are you doing here? Why did...? Why did Huggy call me? Hey, what is this?
    
    STARSKY: She was gonna tell you.
    
    HUTCH: Tell me what?
    
    STARSKY: She worked for Grossman.
    
    HUTCH: What did you say? The only girls who work for Grossman are hookers. Are you trying to tell me that… Gillian is a hooker? Is that what you're trying to tell me, buddy? Friend? That my girl is a hooker? A prostitute?
    
    STARSKY: Look around you. What do you think bought this place?
    
    HUTCH: You... You liar! You… You never did like her! You never could understand her!
    
    STARSKY: That's not true, and you know it. Look, the last time we went to Grossman's, I went to the backroom, and I saw her in the massage parlor.
    
    HUTCH: So what? She could have been there. She could have been doing an interview. She could have been talking to some people, she could have been doing a story.
    
    STARSKY: Come on. What are you gonna do? Do you wanna hit me again, huh? Is that what you want? She was a prostitute. And there's nothing you can do or say that's gonna change that fact, or the fact she loved you, and she was about to give all this up just for you. That's probably why Grossman killed her. Hey. How many years we known each other, huh? You're the best friend I got in the whole world. You think I like saying things like this to you? It's okay now. It's gonna be okay. Get it out, partner. We got some work to do.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Royal Theatre**
    
    HUTCH: Grossman!
    
    (Gunfight ensues.)
    
    AL: Does that answer your question? You're taking a long time finding a seat for the movie, Sergeant Hutchinson.  But I'm glad you're finally settled. Your girlfriend ever tell you she's in the movies?
    
    INGRAM: (on screen) You must be the TV repairman. The set's over here. You wanna come in? (end)
    
    HUTCH: Gillian.
    
    AL: How about that, Hutchinson? You and I know how sweet it is. Don't we, Hutch?
    
    STARSKY: Hutch.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. You okay?
    
    STARSKY: Yeah. I got one.
    
    HUTCH: Projection room. 
    
    STARSKY: I'll cover you.
    
    
    **Interior – Night – Bowling Alley**
    
    STARSKY: Okay, now. Relax and concentrate, okay? There you go.
    
    ROGERS: Bingo! I got a bingo!
    
    STARSKY: Okay, okay.
    
    ROGERS: Oh, I love this game more and more every time I play.
    
    STARSKY: Me, too.
    
    ROGERS: How many points did I get?
    
    HUTCH: Thirty.
    
    ROGERS: Best yet.
    
    STARSKY: You're gonna go into the ninth frame with, uh, well over 30. Huh?
    
    ROGERS: Oh. It's your turn, Hutch.
    
    STARSKY: Yeah, you're up.
    
    ROGERS: I'm gonna go get a Coke. You want anything?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, that's a good idea. Coke.
    
    HUTCH: Beer.
    
    STARSKY: Beer. Right. A Coke and a beer, huh? Yeah. And I'll have a… I'll have a beer. Okay, here's some money. Go treat yourself. All right?
    
    ROGERS: Thanks.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, Starsk? Why does she call that a bingo?
    
    STARSKY: Oh, with Nancy, who knows? Maybe the same reason she calls me Red.
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: Hey, look, after we get all through here, why don't we go out and
    catch a pizza and then a movie.
    
    HUTCH: You know something, Starsky, it's been over a month.
    
    STARSKY: What do you mean?
    
    HUTCH: You don't have to try that hard anymore. You don't think I don't know
    what's going on here, the two of you babysitting me like this?
    
    STARSKY: Not true.
    
    HUTCH: Of course, it's true.
    
    STARSKY: Absolutely not true. The only reason you're here is to hold the popcorn. Now, go bowl.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I'm sorry. Go right ahead.
    
    WOMAN: Thank you. Oh, my. I'm afraid I'm not very good at this.
    
    HUTCH: Uh, Yeah, well, um… it's probably in your grip. You know, in the way you swing the ball. Bowling's really not very difficult.
    
    WOMAN: Oh, really?
    
    HUTCH: No. Look, uh, why don't I show you what I mean?
    
    WOMAN: Go ahead. Sure.
    
    HUTCH: Watch.
    
    WOMAN: Okay. Wow!
    
    STARSKY: That was some shot, man.
    
    WOMAN: Boy, a bingo! You made a bingo.
    
    HUTCH:  We don't call it a bingo back where I come from, in Minnesota. We call that a… an infield fly.
    
    END


End file.
